1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a cooking vessel comprising a saucepan and a cover, especially a steam pressure cooker, to which a temperature-dependent resistor is attached as a temperature sensor with an attached computing device for the determination of the temperature inside the cooking pan when subjected to any heat source, and for the transmission of electrical signals corresponding to the temperature detected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known cooking vessels such as disclosed in German Patent Publication DE-OS No. 2832039 have various disadvantages. For one thing, temperature detection in the area of the excess pressure valve, especially during the heating phase, is very inaccurate. Another disadvantage is the computing device being a fixed component of the cooking vessel. This type computing device can perform only its own specific function of indicating specific temperature values, or issuing wireless electrical control signals for influencing the fermentation time selector, or for the regulation of heat production. Each cooking vessel requires its own computing device, which must be so designed and constructed that it is protected against penetrating dampness during the cleaning of the cover.
A cooking vessel is known from German Patent Publication DE-OS No. 2909129, in which the excess pressure valve controls a mechanical indicator device and an electrical switch, which switches on an acoustical signaller upon reaching a preselected temperature. The acoustic signaller is mounted on the excess pressure valve accommodated within the button of the cover.
The known type of cooking vessel requires a specially shaped excess pressure valve, but has, however, the advantage that the acoustic signaller can be detached from the cover during cleaning of the cover. A temperature measurement, as with a temperature sensor is, however, not possible with this cooking vessel; and, moreover, the electrical switch is released at a preselected temperature in the area of the cover, which, during the heating phase, does not correspond to the temperature of the water contents. The critical temperature of the water contents is already reached before a signal is issued to the computing device. This condition is undesirable, since the opening of the cover in this phase can be dangerous.